24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed CTU agents
This is a list of unnamed CTU agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Data Services As Day 1 began, a Data Services agent received a call from Victor Rovner in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, informing him that Senator David Palmer would be targeted that day. The agent called Richard Walsh and passed the information along. Later, just after 2am, Jack Bauer sent a thumbprint to the same agent to have him run a check on one of the men he killed at Dunlop Plaza. The man called back within the hour and revealed that there was no record of the shooter on file anywhere. : The Data Services agent appeared in "12:00am-1:00am" and "2:00am-3:00am." Alberta Green's aide entourage.]] When she arrived at CTU Los Angeles to serve as Acting Director, Alberta Green brought several aides with her. One of these aides was excused from her office while Green spoke with Nina Myers. : ''Alberta's aide appeared in "9:00am-10:00am." Lawnmower decoy This undercover CTU agent accompanied Daniels and a third agent as additional security to aid Ted Paulson and Jeff Breeher, who were guards for the safe house at 23033 Pine Canyon where Teri and Kim Bauer were being debriefed. He initiated a series of communications over the radio while operating a lawnmower, and discreetly touched his ear to confirm he heard Daniels. The cover failed, however, and less than an hour later, he, Daniels, the third agent, Breeher, and eventually Paulson were all eliminated by the terrorists Jovan Myovic and Mishko Suba, who were targeting the Bauer women. : ''The undercover agent appeared in Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm : It is likely but unconfirmed that this agent is Ron, whose name was spoken by Paulson when he observed the lawnmower was abandoned. IT woman After her cover was blown, Nina Myers hid out in the ITS room at CTU while covering her tracks and planning her escape. An IT worker discovered her in here and was subsequently shot and killed. When Teri Bauer came into the room a few minutes later, Nina suspected that Teri had seen the dead body and decided to take her hostage. : The IT worker was played by Olivia Chang in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 Sniper President David Palmer agreed to pardon Nina Myers in advance for murdering Jack Bauer in exchange for the address of Syed Ali's safe house. After Myers gave the address, Bauer decided he didn't want to wait around for agents to find the safe house so Myers could kill him. When Bauer started to walk away from Myers, this agent waiting on a hill carefully aimed and fired a shot that hit Myers. The agent then stood up and urged other field agents to move in to arrest Nina. : The sniper appeared in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Binoculars agent After Kate Warner confirmed that she had seen Syed Ali in the mosque, Jack Bauer took her to the roof of a building across the street so they could spot Ali leaving the mosque and radio the other field agents to arrest him. On his way to the roof, this agent in full body armor offered Bauer a pair of binoculars. Bauer took the binoculars and thanked the agent. : The agent appeared in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Trap door agent .]] Syed Ali tried to hide underneath a mosque using a trap door. This agent found the trap door and notified Jack Bauer, allowing CTU to capture Ali. He also traced a cell phone call from Kate to Marie Warner, another prime suspect, in an attempt to find her location. : The agent was played by Dane Northcutt in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Staffer 2 This staffer walked into Bob Warner's holding room and handed Bob a phone. Over the phone, Kate told her father that Marie was in CTU custody and that they were still looking for the bomb. Later, the staffer went over some papers with Ryan Chappelle. : The staffer appeared in "9:00pm-10:00pm" and "3:00am-4:00am." Staffer 3 This staffer showed Michelle Dessler some papers while standing with her on the upper level of CTU. Dessler instructed the staffer to send the papers to District, and the staffer indicated that she understood. Next, Michelle walked over to Tony Almeida who had been waiting for her, and he informed Michelle that he had just called President David Palmer to inform him that Jack Bauer was in possession of a computer chip that could prove that the Cyprus recording was a forgery. : The staffer appeared in "2:00am-3:00am." Ryan Chappelle's assistant This agent from Division drove the car carrying Ryan Chappelle and another agent to CTU. When they arrived, the agent entered the CTU Los Angeles Building beside the other agent and behind Chappelle. Later, Carrie Turner observed Chappelle asking this agent to complete a fact-finding task, pull whichever agents he needed to assist him, and to make the matter top priority because Division was breathing down his neck for some reason. The agent assured Chappelle he would take care of the matter and walked away. Turner then advised Chappelle that she believed Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were still trying to assist Jack Bauer in his attempt to prove the Cyprus recording fake. : Chappelle's assistant appeared in "2:00am-3:00am," "3:00am-4:00am," "5:00am-6:00am," and "7:00am-8:00am." Staffer 4 This staffer got Tony Almeida to sign some papers for her, then Tony gave her back the papers and thank her and she walked away. Just then, Jack Bauer called Tony to ask him about the government's current position regarding the potential war with three Middle Eastern countries. : The staffer appeared in "5:00am-6:00am." Staffer 5 Just after 6:00am, this staffer thanked Tony Almeida for signing some papers for him. As he walked away, Michelle Dessler walked up to Tony and Tony asked her about the status of Ryan Chappelle, whom Tony had drugged to sleep so that he could assist Jack Bauer in proving the Cyprus recording fake. : The staffer appeared in "6:00am-7:00am." Division agent 2 's entourage.]] This agent accompanied Brad Hammond and some other agents to the CTU Los Angeles Building to find Ryan Chappelle. When Chappelle was found, he implicated Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler in his brief kidnapping. Carrie Turner offered to help find Dessler's location by tracing her through the CTU server. Using the information he received from Turner, this agent went to the parking lot outside the CTU Building to search for Dessler. This agent spotted Dessler through the window of the van she was hiding in, and he called to other agents to let them know he had found Dessler and to get their help in arresting her. : The Division agent was portrayed by Michael Clark in "6:00am-7:00am." Agent checking bags When Kate Warner and Kim Bauer arrived at the Los Angeles Coliseum parking lot to meet Jack Bauer, this agent briefly stopped them, insisting that he inspect their bags before he let them proceed. The agent quickly finished checking Kim and soon let her run to her father, but he took more time checking Kate's belongings. : The agent appeared in "7:00am-8:00am." Day 3 Field agent 1 Shortly before 6:00pm, a CTU team raided the warehouse where Kyle Singer and his girlfriend, Linda were being held prisoner, and shot and killed their captors, David Gomez, Antonio, and a third accomplice. This agent then radioed to notify "Central" that the team had "Singer plus one". : The field agent appeared in "5:00pm-6:00pm." : It is possible but not verifiable that this agent is Cal Gil. Phone Staffer After Tony Almeida held a video conference with President David Palmer to reveal the Cordilla virus sting operation, Kim Bauer revealed to Almeida that Agent Chase Edmunds was on a plane, flying to Las Nieves to rescue Jack Bauer from the Salazars and that he had gone dark. In attempt to prevent Edmunds from blowing Jack's cover, Almeida called Miguel to ask him to deploy Agent Rafael Gutierrez to intercept Agent Edmunds and fill him in that Jack was acting as part of a sting operation. Later, this staffer answered the phone and told Almeida that Agent Gutierrez was calling. Almeida told her to patch Agent Gutierrez to his phone, where he, Michelle Dessler, and Kim Bauer listened to Agent Gutierrez on speaker. : The staffer appeared in "8:00pm-9:00pm" and several other episodes. Nina's escort This agent, informally dressed in a green jacket and black T-shirt depicting the head of a bald eagle against the backdrop of an American flag, and another agent escorted Nina Myers from the airplane to the holding room at CTU. When Nina impaled herself on Richards' device, she was rushed to medical where the agent observed her treatment. A few minutes later, the agent fell victim to Myers' killing spree as she attempted to escape CTU. His body was one of several lying on the floor when Jack Bauer rushed into medical in pursuit of Myers. : The agent appeared in "2:00am-3:00am." Agent taking Jack's gun At about 3:03am, Jack Bauer handed this agent the gun he used to kill Myers and instructed him to take it to ballistics. The agent took the firearm and walked away. : The agent appeared in "3:00am-4:00am." Forensics agent equipment]] Following a CTU raid on the brothel where Michael Amador was hiding, some terrorist equipment and evidence was seized. A forensics agent reported to Jack Bauer that an intact incubator was found and being processed for NHS. He also stated that some fingerprints and hairs would be sent to CTU for further analysis. : The CTU forensics agent was played by David Kelsey in "3:00am-4:00am." Field tech Following a CTU raid on the brothel in Chinatown where Michael Amador was hiding, some terrorist equipment and evidence was seized. A tech agent reported to Jack Bauer that Amador's laptop had extensive schematics for the Chandler Plaza Hotel, enabling CTU to determine the first target where the Cordilla virus was likely to be released. He reappeared roughly eight hours later to examine the computer of Stephen Saunders, and expressed serious doubt that he would be able to extract anything useful from it. : The tech agent was played by Brian Catalano in "3:00am-4:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm." Janitor decoy ]] At the University of California, Santa Barbara, a CTU agent disguised as a janitor knocked out Jane Saunders so she could be questioned covertly. The agent was assisted after the struggle began by another plainclothes agent, Alice. Once Jane was subdued, the janitor decoy called for Kim Bauer to enter the library disguised as Jane. The plan failed, as the man assigned to observe Jane was aware of the switch, and Stephen Saunders eventually found out that his daughter was captured. : The janitor agent appeared in "7:00am-8:00am." Infected agent At 8:27am, a CTU agent was discussing a report with Michelle Dessler at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. He and Michelle were two of several CTU personnel who knowingly entered the hotel without protective environmental gear, despite the imminent danger of lethal Cordilla virus infection. They were interrupted by Dr. Macer, who handed them the individual results of their virus tests. Michelle was naturally immune to the virus. But as she turned to watch the other agent crumple the paper in despair. He was infected; guaranteed to die, he slowly placed his head in his hands. : The infected agent appeared in , , and . Female intel agent ]] An intelligence agent interrupted Adam Kaufman while he was talking to Jack Bauer. She needed help coordinating with National Health Services during the Cordilla virus threat. : The female CTU worker was played by Angelena Swords in "9:00am-10:00am." TAC team member ]] A TAC agent told Jack he had a priority call from Kim. Later, the agent restrained Tony Almeida after Jack Bauer ordered Tony's wife Michelle to let herself be captured. : The strike team member was played by David Fabrizio in "10:00am-11:00am." : David Fabrizio also played D. Davis in Day 5. Paper Staffer Shortly after 12:00pm, Theresa Ortega came to CTU to gather personal items belonging to her husband. After Michelle Dessler told her how brave Gael had been and how he had died quickly without suffering, she left Kim Bauer with Theresa as she loaded Gael's things into a box. Soon Chloe O'Brian called Kim down to the floor to help her with the program for loading photos from the subway station so Stephen Saunders could identify his last courier still at large, so Kim left Barry to supervise Mrs. Ortega. While Barry was observing, this staffer came up to Barry with some papers and asked for his signature, which caused Barry not to notice when Theresa placed a loaded gun on top of all the other items in her box. : The staffer appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Subway agent After discovering Arthur Rabens' tracker planted on an innocent, CTU field agents resumed their search for Rabens. Jack Bauer ordered this guard to initiate another search of the station, including the tracks, one mile in each direction. Jack thanked the agent as he went to begin the search. : The field agent appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Middle school agent CTU field ops pursued Arthur Rabens to a middle school on Chamberlain. Once inside the school building, the agents searched for Rabens and the last vial of the Cordilla virus in his possession. After a few minutes of searching, Jack Bauer asked this agent if he had found anything, to which he replied that he, too had found nothing. : The field agent appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Tech working alongside Michelle Shortly before 1:00pm, Michelle Dessler was working in Tech 1 with this CTU employee wearing a microphone headset. Tony Almeida was finished running point on the pursuit of Arthur Rabens, field ops having killed Rabens and successfully contained the last vial of the Cordilla virus, and he came into Tech 1 to say goodbye to Michelle before being taken back into custody. Michelle asked the employee if he could give her and Tony a minute alone, and he agreed to step out for a minute. : The techie appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 4 Forensics agent After the successful raid by Jack Bauer and the Marines on the terrorist compound ran by Omar, a CTU field team of forensics and recovery agents scoured the location. They sent back images of the dead terrorists for facial recognition. One of them had his assistant send live camera footage to Curtis Manning, and helped Curtis identify a suspicious, empty briefcase. The forensics agent promised to have the case sent back to CTU on the next transport. : The forensics CTU agent was played by (uncredited) Scott Alan Smith in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Staffer 6 At about 3:02pm, Curtis Manning was hurrying to Erin Driscoll's office to discuss the fallout of the discovery of Marianne Taylor as a mole. This staffer standing on the floor of the bullpen at CTU asked Manning if he could speak with him. Curtis replied that he would talk with him later, and the staffer said "Alright." : ''The staffer appeared in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Driver agent ]] When Marianne Taylor was revealed to be a corporate spy at CTU, she agreed to access the files of her deceased contact, Henry Powell, in an effort to decrease her sentence. A field agent drove her, Curtis Manning, and another agent to the Rockland Building where Powell's computer was located. Before she could access the evidence, three of Powell's accomplices (Forbes, Adam, and Jason) entered, killed the driver, the other agent, and Marianne, and captured Curtis. According to Forbes, the three bodies were placed in a van afterward. : The driver was played by Andrew Putney in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Driver agent's partner This agent accompanied Curtis Manning, Marianne Taylor, and the Driver agent to the Rockland Building. Before Manning or Taylor entered Henry Powell's office, the driver and this agent went inside to make sure it was safe. When they came back out, this agent announced that the room was clear. Before Taylor could access Powell's files, three of Powell's accomplices (Forbes, Adam, and Jason) entered and the latter two shot and killed the driver, the other agent, and Marianne, and captured Curtis. According to Forbes, the three bodies were placed in a van afterwards. :''The driver's partner appeared in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Holding room agent During Day 4, this agent strapped people, such as Richard Heller when his phone was found listed among Habib Marwan's contacts, who were to be questioned to the chair in the holding room at CTU. :This agent appeared in "4:00am-5:00am" and several other episodes. Michelle Dessler's assistant a summary update]] An agent informed Michelle Dessler that no radiation was emitted when the nuclear missile was destroyed over Los Angeles, and that there were no casualties despite some damage from the wreckage. : The CTU agent appeared in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 5 Female Sentox survivor ]] This CTU staffer was briefed by Bill Buchanan at around 10:10am, where she was told to give him an update on the deployment of HRT once Curtis Manning had entered the Ontario Airport terminal. Lynn McGill interrupted their meeting. Later, she was among the CTU employees who made it to the Situation Room during the Sentox terrorist gas attack. While Chloe O'Brian was still in shock from the death of Edgar Stiles, this CTU worker pulled up the video feed from the medical clinic where Tony Almeida was holding Rick Burke at gunpoint, hoping to kill Christopher Henderson. She informed Jack, Audrey, and the other personnel in the room that they could hear the events in the clinic, but they could not be heard themselves. Eventually, she managed to activate two-way audio so Jack could try to talk Tony out of killing Henderson. : The staffer was played by background extra Tracie Dominguez in "7:00am-8:00am," "8:00am-9:00am," "10:00am-11:00am," "3:00pm-4:00pm," "5:00pm-6:00pm," "6:00pm-7:00pm," "7:00pm-8:00pm," "9:00pm-10:00pm," "10:00pm-11:00pm," "4:00am-5:00am," and "6:00am-7:00am." Airport footage agent Following the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport, Agent Manning asked an agent in a tactical van to prepare the airport's recent security camera recordings. At roughly 11:05am they sorted through various camera angles and found footage showing the yellow-tie man suspected to be a sleeper terrorist. The agent displayed footage until they saw the terrorist walking inside Hangar BB. Curtis left him with a field team to investigate. : The CTU agent was played by Eric Strikland in "11:00am-12:00pm." Archives worker Under intense pressure from President Charles Logan, Lynn McGill irrationally forced some of the agents at CTU Los Angeles to follow leads without his knowledge. McGill called this archives worker to check the phone logs of Audrey Raines, suspecting that she had called Jack Bauer. The worker pulled up the log, and sent it to McGill's computer. However, it was quickly wiped by Chloe O'Brian. : The archives CTU worker was played by Tony Wayne in "3:00pm-4:00pm." : ''Tony Wayne also played bullpen analyst Robin Powers during several other seasons. Sentox gas victim After Ostroff released Sentox nerve gas at CTU Los Angeles, Jack Bauer and others sealed themselves in the Situation Room. After they had lowered the seals, a female staffer banged on the glass begging them to let her in. Jack explained that they couldn't and she had to find another exit, however it wasn't long before she collapsed agains the door, dead. :The Sentox gas victim appeared in "6:00pm-7:00pm". Stenger escort agent identification of Audrey to Jack]] As Jack and Curtis escorted Collette Stenger into CTU Los Angeles, one of the accompanying CTU agents informed Jack that Stenger had identified Audrey Raines in photographs on the ride over. This seemed to confirm Stenger's claim that Audrey sold her secret information. It enraged Jack, who threatened Stenger because he knew implicitly that Audrey was innocent. : ''The escort agent was played by Tohoru Masamune in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 6 Agent at Wallace residence is still a hostage]] Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning led a CTU field team to the residence of Ray and Jillian Wallace to apprehend Ahmed Amar, a terrorist hiding there. This field agent reported to Jack that Scott Wallace was still being held hostage by Amar. As Jack, Curtis, and the rest of the team went in, Ahmed panicked, fired some shots blindly, and fled. Outside, Jack confronted Ahmed, but when Ahmed aimed his pistol at Jack, the field agent shot him down with his pistol. The wound left Ahmed barely alive. The agent stayed with Ahmed while a medic worked to revive him. At 9:48 he took a written statement from Scott Wallace. Five minutes later, Jack asked the agent where Manning was, but the agent didn't know: Curtis went to go threaten the life of Hamri Al-Assad. : ''The field agent was played by Brian D. Johnson in "9:00am-10:00am." It is possible this character's name is Sprague. SWAT agent to Bauer]] A CTU Los Angeles SWAT team surrounded 4332 Florence Avenue in an effort to capture Abu Fayed, a terrorist ringleader with access to 4 stolen suitcase nukes at the time. When Jack Bauer arrived at the perimeter, he asked to speak with the agent in charge, and one SWAT agent pointed out Hal Turner. During the subsequent raid, Fayed escaped but one suitcase nuke was disarmed and all of the other sub-cell terrorists were killed. : The SWAT agent was played by Brian Silverman in "1:00pm-2:00pm." SWAT medic ]] One of the CTU SWAT agents who went with Jack Bauer and Agent Ryan from 1530 Hillcrest to 8613 Bianca Drive to apprehend Mark Hauser was a medic. Hauser was shot during the raid on his house, and the medic determined that he had serious arterial bleeding. He tended to Hauser until the suspect made a call to draw Dmitri Gredenko out of hiding. Once the call was finished, the medic insisted that Hauser be sent to a hospital. : ''The CTU SWAT medic was played by Eric Cazenave in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Agent at Hauser residence ]] A CTU SWAT agent was present with Jack Bauer as he explained to Brady Hauser what he needed to do in a sting operation involving the terrorist Dmitri Gredenko. After Jack gave Brady an earpiece, the agent notified Jack that they were prepared. : ''The CTU SWAT agent appeared in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Bravo team sniper Just before Brady Hauser and Dmitri Gredenko met to hand off computer data, Jack asked for all of his field teams to report in. Teams Alpha (agent Ryan), Bravo, and Charlie reported. The Bravo sniper responded for one of the teams. After Charlie sniper shot Gredenko with a tranquilizer dart, and Ryan killed the first hostile, Bravo sniper shot the second. The final terrorist was killed by Jack Bauer. : The sniper was played by Jeff Brockton in "8:00pm-9:00pm." : Jeff Brockton also portrayed a number of other characters. Charlie team sniper Just before Brady Hauser and Dmitri Gredenko met to hand off computer data, Jack asked for all of his field teams to report in. Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie reported. The Charlie sniper responded for one of the teams. After Brady dropped low, out of his line of fire, the sniper shot Gredenko with a tranquilizer dart. (Agent Ryan then killed the first hostile, Bravo sniper shot the second, and the final terrorist was killed by Jack Bauer.) : The sniper was played by Chris Gann in "8:00pm-9:00pm." : Chris Gann also portrayed a number of other characters. Day 8 Interrogation specialist 's interrogation]] This agent monitored Meredith Reed's interrogation conducted by Brian Hastings. When Hastings was about to walk in, the specialist instructed him to ask a few base questions first so he could get a reading on Reed's biological responses. When Hastings questioned Reed regarding her meetings with Hassan, the specialist noticed she was withholding information because of her vital signs. Later, when Dana Walsh realized that Jack Bauer was having illegal access to the armory in CTU, she told the specialist to interrupt Hastings interrogation. At around 7:00am, he also monitored Dana Walsh's interrogation by Jack Bauer. When Jack came out of the room, the specialist assessed that Dana's biometric readings were stable, which meant that she wasn't lying. : The interrogation specialist was played by Chris Butler in "5:00pm-6:00pm." and "7:00am-8:00am" Agent 1 .]] This agent approached Brian Hastings and gave him a keycard he had retrieved from Meredith Reed's personal belongings. He told Hastings that the keycard gave Reed access to President Omar Hassan's personal residence. After 11:00pm, he told Cole Ortiz that Mr. Hastings wanted to talk with him. : The "CTU Agent #1" was played by J.R. Ramirez in "6:00pm-7:00pm." and in "11:00pm-12:00am" Agent with Farhad Hassan .]] This agent escorted the family of Omar Hassan outside of the United Nations building. After a bomb went off that threatened Omar Hassan's life, the agent tried to radio for the status of Omar. When he did not get an answer, Dalia Hassan shouted for him to try again. Soon after, Farhad Hassan got out of the car. However, the agent got out and stopped him, until Farhad stabbed him in the neck with a pen. The agent stumbled onto the car, bleeding in front of Dalia and Kayla Hassan, and soon died. : The Agent was played by Anthony Molinari in "6:00pm-7:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm". Staffer announcing NSA After an EMP destroyed all electrical systems within CTU New York, this agent approached Brian Hastings to notify him that a team from NSA had arrived. Later, at 7:00am, she informed Hastings of a call from President Allison Taylor. : The "CTU Worker #2" was played by Naomi Morales in "4:00am-5:00am" and "7:00am-8:00am". Agent evacuating visitors After an EMP destroyed all electrical systems within CTU New York, this agent gathered all visitors and non-essential personnel and instructed them to go with Agent Combs, who would take them out of the building. Dana Walsh interrupted her and asked to talk with Bill Prady. : The "CTU Agent #1" was played by Kaitlyn Benson in "4:00am-5:00am". Staffer announcing Bill Prady At around 4:40am, this staffer approached Brian Hastings to notify him that a probation officer called Bill Prady wanted to talk to him. Hastings told him to put Prady in Holding 2 and tell him he'd talk to him in 15 minutes. : The "CTU Worker" was played by D. Kevin Kelly in "4:00am-5:00am". SWAT sniper At around 7:52am, this sniper - along with Cole Ortiz - eliminated two terrorist lookouts on the roof of the apartment project where terrorist Samir Mehran was holding President Omar Hassan. : The "CTU SWAT Sniper" was played by Jerald Vincent in "7:00am-8:00am". SWAT agent at United Nations This agent was protecting the perimeter around the United Nations building during the signing of the peace treaty. He was stationed near the Hart Building when Jason Pillar drove there. After presenting his ID, the agent asked Pillar what he was doing. Pillar told him he was running a last minute security check. The agent verified the ID and let him in. : The "CTU SWAT #1" was played by Demond Robertson in "2:00pm-3:00pm". Multiple-season agents Primary Escort This agent offered to take Kate Warner when she arrived at the parking garage near the mosque with Jack Bauer, but Bauer cut him off and insisted that she remain with him. Later the agent was at the airfield to help search for the nuclear bomb. After the bomb was flown away, this agent returned to CTU. He obtained Tony Almeida's signature on Syed Ali's transfer papers to Guantanamo just before following four other agents escorting Ali out of the CTU Los Angeles Building. Before Ali was loaded into the van to be transported away, Jack Bauer asked the escorts to stop. Bauer asked Ali if the Cyprus recording, which featured Ali plotting terrorist attacks with the leaders of three Middle Eastern countries, was fake. Ali confirmed that it was fake, and seconds later he was shot in the back of the head. Bauer grabbed this agent and demanded that he report the shooting by radio, and the agent complied. After the Cyprus audio had been proven to be a fake and President Jim Prescott had recalled the military planes, this agent chauffeured Kate Warner and Kim Bauer to the Los Angeles Coliseum to meet Jack. The agent was present when Jack Bauer, Chase Edmunds, and Nina Myers returned to Los Angeles by plane from Mexico. On Ryan Chappelle's order, this agent and another agent escorted Myers to Interrogation Room 8-19. After Nina impaled herself on Darren Richards' needle, this agent and the other agent that escorted her into the building came to take Nina to CTU medical for an emergency operation. On his way out of medical, Almeida ordered the two escort agents to remain in the room until he should give them permission to leave. The agent and at least four others were killed in Myers' escape attempt. : Primary Escort appeared in "Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm", "Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm", "Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm", "Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm", "Day 2: 11:00pm-12:00am", "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am", and "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am." Memorable quotes * Primary Escort: This is Primary Escort. We have a situation. We have a prisoner down and a sniper on the roof! Division agent ]] CTU Division Supervisor Brad Hammond came to CTU Los Angeles with a number of agents when Ryan Chappelle disappeared. One of Hammond's agents who was searching with Carrie Turner found Chappelle drugged in a holding room. The agent from Division was also present with Michelle Dessler and her CTU team when they arrived at the Chandler Plaza Hotel to contain the spread of the Cordilla virus. He was hesitant when Michelle, Gael Ortega, and the others chose to enter the hotel unprotected, but soon followed. He later guarded the main entrance door, and one guest became irate because the agent refused to let him exit the hotel. This agent may or may not have become infected with the virus. : The Division agent was played by Bruce Nozick in "Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am," "Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am" and "Day 3: 4:00am-5:00am." Field agent 2 During Day 4, as CTU was preparing to apprehend Mandy at The Mercerwood, this agent looking through binoculars called Jack Bauer over to check out the view from the window where he was standing. Later during Day 5 he took Jack into custody at Ontario Airport after the terminal was secured. At Jacob Rossler's apartment at 22 North Figueroa, he set up the phone call between Rossler and Ivan Erwich. : ''The CTU agent was played by Jesse Escochea in "Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am," "Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am," "Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm," and "Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm." See also * Counter Terrorist Unit * CTU Los Angeles * CTU personnel * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:CTU personnel